odd_squad_character_creatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead End
Dead End is the 3rd episode in Odd Squad Season 3. It is a 2-part episode for 30 minutes and introduces Violence Vio. This episode teaches Perimeter. Agent Olfan: How may we help you sir? Man: What does D-O-G spell? Agent Olfan: Dog? Man: That's what you are! (Laughs wierdly) Agent Olfan: I'm rubber, you're glue. (Zaps a dog-intator at the man) Have a nice day, sir. Agent Oriole: Olfan, you're in serious trouble. (Slips into tube) (At HQ) Ms.O: Olfan,Oriole in my office! NOW! Agent Olfan and Oriole: Yes Ms.O. (In Ms.O's Office) Ms.O: (Shows pictures of a villain) This is Violence Vio. He is worst of all villain 'cause he can... Agent Olfan: Kill people with actual knives. Agent Oriole: Uh, wouldn't this be a better job for the police...? Ms.O: I need you to stop him. Agent Olfan: Sure. Agent Oriole: But where is he? Ms.O: Isn't it obvious? Agent Olfan: Oh yeah. I remember now. (Out of Ms.O's office) Agent Olfan: This is Violence Vio. Agent Oriole: Ms.O just showed us that. Agent Olfan: Yes. I know. His house is a perimeter of 10 meters squared. Agent Oriole Perimeter? What? Agent Olfan: Perimeter is a distance of an object. For examble, this paper has the perimeter of 15 centimeters here. Now we figuire out the perimeter of the bottom part. 1,2,3..4,5,6,7,8.. (A little later) Agent Olfan: 16 and 17! It has 17 centimeters. Agent Oriole: Wait! The left side looks the same as the right! Agent Olfan: Correct. So as the top is the same as the bottom. So really 17 plus 17 is 34 and 19 plus 19 is 38! Agent Oriole: And we add them? Agent Olfan: Correct-o! Agent Oriole: 38 plus 34 is 72! Agent Olfan: Yes. 72 centimeter. But if it's a square, you only have to measure one side and you say squared which means everything else is the same. Agent Oriole: Like Violence Vio! You said his house is 10 meters squared. A square has four sides! 10 times 4 is 40! Agent Olfan: Now we measure his house. It's on 6th Street. (A little later) Agent Olfan and Oriole: ODD SQUAD! ODD SQUAD! Stop right there! Violence Vio: Welcome Odd Squad. Get inside! (Closes door) Agent Olfan: What do you want Vio? Violence Vio: Your life! Agent Olfan and Oriole: WHAT?! (Part 2) Violence Vio: (Stabs Olfan) There ya go! Agent Oriole: (Screams) Olfan! Agent Olfan: OW! Uhh.... (Dies) Agent Oriole: You.. you just... (breaks into tears and runs off) Violence Vio: Now for relaxation. (At HQ) Agent Oriole: (still in tears) Vio killed Olfan! Ms.O: Our best agent? Agent Oriole: My partner! (cue Dropping Sequence a la Training Day) Agent Orion: He helped me figure stuff out! Agent Orela: He helped catch so many villains! Ms.O: ...And now he's gone. And we start the rememberance. Dr.O: Yes Ms.O. Ms.O: In rememberance of Olfan, we put his suit and badge on the Odd Squad Golden Memories Shelf. Instructor O: We'll find you a new partner Oriole. Agent Olfan,with Violence Vio: For what? I thought I was her partner! Ms.O: Olfan? I think I'm dreaming. Agent Olfan: (pinches Ms.O) Are you sure? Ms.O: Ow! Okay I ain't dreaming. Agent Oriole: But I thought you died! I saw the knives! Violence Vio: Let me go Olfan. Agent Olfan: Nope. (Flashback of him doing everything) Agent Olfan: When we came in the house a had my disguise ready. The disguise was made of fake stuff like toothpicks and yeah. When he came to stab it, I put it in front and ran through the back door. When Vio went to sleep, I used his technique. I used a mask, used the hand-cuffinator and got out. The traffic took a long time so it took me forever to come. (End of Flashback) Ms.O: Well done, Olfan. You are the the best agent ever and so I'll put you on the Agent of the Month Wall. Agent Olfan: Thanks Ms.O. Agent Oriole: (aside to Orela) What am I ever gonna do with him? Orela: You know you like him, even when this stuff happens. Category:Fan Episodes